Rulers of The Keyblades
by Catalyna Christopher
Summary: When Mickey finds a letter long lost from Ansem the Wise, Sora and the gang must face the Organization once again if they hope to protect the last of the Keyblade wielders...rating may go up as the story continues...
1. Chapter 1:Kidnapped

Okay!!! Finally I have time to write the first chapter of our brand new story, Rulers of The Keyblades!!!

I am cowriting this fic with Vampire Countess, who is a great and wonderful friend of mine. We will alternate writing chapters, with me writing the first one, Vampire writing the second one, and so on.

This is only my second fanfic, so please try and be nice!!! If either of us screw something up, or if you have any suggestions, please msg us and let us know!!! So here goes:Rulers of The Keyblades-chapter one!!!

Disclaimer:Neither Vampire Countess nor I, Catalyna Cullen own anything in this fanfiction, except for our OCs, Nadine and Yuki. Trust me, if we did, would we be writing this?

_...The Keyblade._

_It is said to hold phenomenal power._

_One legend says its wielder saved the world, while another says that they wrought chaos and ruin upon it..._

_Darkness...Darkness of the heart._

_How is it born? _

_How does it come to affect us so?_

_There are still so many unknown worlds._

_The Realm of the Present..._

_The Realm of Darkness..._

_The Realm of Light..._

_And the Realm of In-Between..._

_Which one will bring us into our true selves?_

Prologue:Princess...

_My dear friend,_

_I have discovered something immense and dangerous, and I've little time to explain. I fear I may have led us down a path of ruin, so something must be done. My apprentices, foolish as they are, have chosen to continue research that is better left undiscovered. _

_They do not know, however, to unlock the power that I now know of. Therefore, we must take precautions against them. _

_You do remember the legend of the Princess of the Keyblades, do you not? I have discovered her, and, because of her awesome power, she must be protected. I shall send her to another world, her memory erased, so they will not know her. She will be in the care of her family and her friends, one of which is destined to be a legendary Keyblade wielder, so she should be fine for the moment. However, if my apprentices should learn of her, they may need your help. _

_So before I go, I shall send you this letter in the hopes that it will reach you in time. _

_I am sorry for burdening you with so much, after all of the mess that I'm sure my foolish and ambitious apprentices will cause. Please, for my sake, Your Majesty, you must do all you can to stop them, as I will probably not be in this world, or any other, when you read this._

_I wish you luck in all your ventures, especially this one._

_Good luck, my friend._

_Sincerely, _

_Ansem_

_~.~.~_

.The King looked up from reading the letter for the second time, deep in thought.

"But didn't we destroy all of the Organization?" Mickey turned his gaze toward Donald. "Then we don't have to worry about it, right, Your Majesty?"

"..."

They all looked at him in horror.

"...Right?" Mickey sighed, shaking his head. Turning his gaze up towards all of them, he spoke.

"Unless they discovered the secret to reviving." Ignoring the looks that each of them had, he spoke again. "I would truly hate to disturb the once-again peaceful lives of Sora and the others, but we may need them again, I'm afraid. Donald, Goofy, you had better get the gummi ship ready to sail. We're going to need all the help we can get."

~.~.~.~

**Rulers of The Keyblades--**

**Chapter One:Kidnapped**

~.~.~.~

"Yuki!!! Yuki!!!!! It's starting!!!"

"Okay, okay, hold on, I'm coming!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuki ran toward the living room as fast as she could, trying her hardest not to lose her grip on the glass bowl filled with popcorn.

"Now now Yuki, it's just a movie," her aunt, Sakura commented, watching her fly through the kitchen before turning back to the food she was currently making. (Me:FYI Yuki's aunt Sakura had decided to come over to Nadine's house to make food for them when she heard Yuki say something about a sleep over;otherwise they'd starve!!!) Yuki halted in her tracks, staring wide-eyed at her aunt.

"But it's THE Kingdom Hearts movie!!!! You know I've been waiting for this for months and--"

"SQUEE!!!!!!!!!!!" The sound resonated throughout the whole house, and Yuki almost dropped the bowl of popcorn trying to get to the living room.

"Let me guess—Nope, never mind," said Yuki, who quickly scrambled over the couch and plopped herself beside Nadine, who was staring at the screen, completely entranced. Yuki quickly noticed what made Nadine so loud:_duh, Sora, of course, I should have known,_ she thought to herself, seeing the Keyblade wielder himself on the screen.

"O-M-G!!!!! He looks sooooooo much cooler on _this _movie, don't you think?," Nadine said, turning to her friend and pointing at the screen, then looking down at the bowl in her lap. "Ooohh, popcorn," she said, grabbing a handful and shoving some of it in her mouth.

"Oh, I don't know," Yuki just shrugged, helping herself to some popcorn. "I mean, he does look cool and all, but...well, I guess you'd know, huh, Nadine?," she said, elbowing her. "I mean, you are the one _totally obsessed _with him, not me." Nadine just took some more popcorn and threw it at Yuki.

"Yeah, like you're one to talk, Miss I'm-In-Love-With-Riku...--hey, WHY'D YOU WASTE ALL OF IT LIKE THAT!?!?", Nadine shouted, as Yuki poured the popcorn on Nadine's head. Yuki just laughed.

"Hey, I didn't waste it, it went towards a good cause!!!" Nadine just picked up one of the pillows that had fallen off the couch and hit her friend in the face. Yuki glared at her, then smiled, picked up another pillow and hit her back.

"Oh, that's how you want it? Bring it Yuki!!!"

"Consider it brought!!!" Yuki said as she began whacking Nadine with her pillow, and Nadine just did the same to Yuki, both of them laughing like crazy.

~.~.~

"Alright, time for bed, I suppose..." Nadine yawned, that had been one long movie!!! _But it was worth it...it's always worth it to see Sora..._

"Okay..."called Yuki, who yawned as well. "Man, that was a good movie. I mean, it was just a repeat of what happened in the games, but it was still cool..." she trailed off, deep in thought as they walked to Nadine's second living room to get ready for bed (Me:yeah, her family was like super-uber-rich...lucky her!!!).

"What? What's up?," Nadine asked, looking at her friend, who was sitting on the mattress on the floor. Yuki looked up at her.

"Aw, it's nothing...just thinking how cool it'd be to be in the Kingdom Hearts world, y'know?" she said, grinning at the last part. She had always liked Fuu and Rai, and it was a lot of fun to say. Nadine shook her head.

"Uh-uh, not me. After all, the Orgs caused enough trouble for everyone, so what would they need us for, right? Though," she said, plopping next to her best friend and putting an arm around Yuki's neck in a friendly headlock, "it would be cool to meet all the characters, 'specially Sora and _Riku_..." Yuki struggled, then gave up, seeing as how Nadine was much stronger that her and all, she figured it was pointless.

"You're not gonna let that go, are you? Geez, one plushie does wonders apparently..." Nadine just grinned, letting go of Yuki and going to sit on the bed (Me:again, she has a bed in the living room b/c...I don't know, make up your own reason if it makes ya happy :D)

"Hey, at least you're not as bad as me. I have, like, a TON of Sora and Roxas plushies!!! Speaking of which...ah! There ya are, little buddy!!!," she said, pulling a Sora plushie out from under her black blanket...._Wait, I don't have a black blanket!!! _"What the..." she trailed off as she pulled it, whatever it was, off her bed, making Yuki look up at her, who was currently pulling out her Riku plushie (me:yay Riku plushie!!! XD).

"What's up? Hey, what's that?," she asked, leaning over to see what she had. Nadine held it out in front of her for a minute, stared, then suddenly shouted:

"OMIGOSH!!!!! IT'S AN ORGANIZATION COAT!!!!!!! HOLY SHIZ DUDE!!!!!!!" Yuki hopped off the floor, coming to stand beside Nadine's bed.

"Really?" Nadine just stared at her, then back at the coat.

"YES REALLY!!! Would I lie about something like this?!?" Yuki shook her head.

"No, you wouldn't, but...it's probably just a knockoff like the all the cosplayers wear. I mean, look at it!!! Wait, is that...blood?," Yuki said, holding up a sleeve of the coat, staring at it intently, then touching the substance shining in the light on it. Her finger came off with a sticky black stuff on it. Nadine looked at her finger, then back at the coat.

"Well, whatever it is, I think this is someone's idea of a joke, so I'm just gonna put it down and deal with it in the morning," Nadine said, putting the coat on the ground gently, as if afraid she might hurt it. Yuki nodded.

"Okay, that sounds best;we'd think better after some sleep, anyway," Yuki suggested, yawning again, then she sat on the mattress, rubbing her eyes. Nadine looked back down at the coat, deep in thought, then yawned as well. _Yeah, Yuki's right;it probably isn't even a Organization coat, I'm probably just tired..._

"You know, you really shouldn't put such precious stuff on the ground. It can get damaged so easily..." Nadine's eyes shot open, and she saw a pink flower petal float by her face, before she jumped to the other end of her bed, turning so she could see the person who had talked:a person with an Black Coat. Nadine blinked, then tilted her head to one side. _Woah, now I know I've gotta be crazy!!! Someone from the Organization?!? There's just no way that--_

"Hey, let go!!! That hurts!!!!!" Yuki shouted as someone else—also in a Black Coat—grabbed Yuki's arm, pulling her up onto her feet. _What??? Another member...--wait, who said they were even real?! This is probably two pranksters just trying to scare us...right? _The one closest to Nadine snickered, and she glared at him.

"Just what is so funny?"

"I know we like Kingdom Hearts and all, but this is just wrong!!! Dressing as Organization members, breaking into Nadine's house, I don't know which one's worse!!!," Yuki shouted. Both of them just laughed at her. Nadine glared at both of them before repeating her question.

"I said, what is so funny!?"

"She said we were dressing as Organization members!!!," the one near Nadine's bed said.

"How can we dress like them when we _are _them?!?,"the one holding Yuki said. _Wait, both of their voices sounds familiar.....it really can't be...can it?_

"Omigosh, I know who you are....Marluxia!!! And Zexion!!!! Let Yuki go!!!," Nadine shouted, pointing to the one closest to her, then at the other. Yuki stopped struggling against his grip and stared at Nadine.

"No way!!!! You can't be serious!!!! They're not real.....that's not possible!!!," Yuki shouted.

"Well, the final wielders of the Keyblades are very smart, aren't they?," the one closest to Nadine said, throwing back his hood and revealing his face. Nadine and Yuki just stared in shock.

_Oh my gosh, it really _is _Marluxia!!!_ Yuki thought,_ then...it must really be Zexion, too...but how? I thought all the Organization members were destroyed, even if they're not real!!! _The one holding her used his free hand to pull back his hood, and sure enough, it was Zexion. "I knew it!!!," shouted Nadine, and Zexion quickly hit Yuki on the back of her neck karate-chop style, and she collapsed.

"Hey, you jerk, let my friend go!!!," Nadine yelled as Zexion picked Yuki up and slung her over his shoulder. Nadine started forward, but stopped when a huge scythe blocked her path.

"I'm afraid he can't do that, and we need you to come with us as well," Marluxia said, walking to stand in front of Nadine.

"And if I say no?," Nadine asked. Marluxia just laughed.

"I'm afraid you don't have much choice in the matter," he said, before backing into a portal of darkness. Nadine quickly looked around._ Where did he go? Wait, where did Yuki and Zexion go?,_ she thought, spinning around and trying to check her surroundings. This, however, gave Marluxia the opening he needed, and he reappeared behind her before quickly knocking out Nadine.

"Finally, we have the necessary elements. Now all we need is for them to cooperate...," Marluxia said, before picking up Nadine and putting her over his shoulder, and opened another portal, quickly stepping through as the lights in the room went out.

Yay the first chapter is finally done!!!

Authoress's note:The first three paragraphs are actually excerpts from various Ansem Reports in Kingdom Hearts I and II. The letter was something that I came up with;I mean, if there really was a legend of the Princess of the Keyblades, Ansem the Wise would know it, and obviously Mickey would too (or so I would think). Also, please don't mix up the Princesses of Heart (Kairi and the Disney Princesses) with the Princess of the Keyblades. They are two different things, but they are related in a way; just thought I'd make that clear to everyone.

Well, it sure seems that Sora and the others have sure got their work cut out for them this time around, huh? And the final Keyblade wielders? That should be obvious, but will they work for the Realm of Light, or will they 'cooperate' with the Organization? What does the Organization have in mind? And who in the Organization will be revived? And, if they're all revived, will they all cooperate with the others? Read next time to find out!

Till then, this is Catalyna Cullen, signing off!

Please read and review!!!!! We really appreciate it! :)


	2. Chapter 2:The Truth is Spoken

Yay!!!! Finally a new chapter!!! I won't keep you waiting any longer, so here we go: the second chapter.

Disclaimer: Neither Vampire Countess nor I, Catalyna Cullen own anything in this fanfiction, except for our OCs, Nadine and Yuki. Trust me, if we did, would we be writing this?

**Chapter Two: The Truth Is Spoken**

Nadine groaned as she woke up. She tried to stand up, but quickly found out that her wrists were chained to the slick white wall. She looked around to see if she could figure out where she was. _I've seen this place before…_ she thought. _It's the dungeon of…_ A door opened, bringing her out of her thoughts. Nadine's eyes widened slightly with fear as her captor stepped into the room.

"How wonderful that you've awakened," Marluxia said with an almost loving smile that was also smug. Nadine glared at him and felt her heart hammer in her chest. She couldn't deny how hot Marluxia was, but he made her sick with the way he tried to use Sora and Namine. She backed away a little as he approached, but soon discovered that she was already pretty much against the wall.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid?" Marluxia asked as he knelt down in front of Nadine and firmly clasped her chin in his gloved hand. "That's such a shame. You're a very pretty girl, Nadine," he droned. "And you possess such amazing power. It would surely benefit the Organization wonderfully." With a jerk, Nadine yanked her chin out of his grasp.

"What have you done with Yuki?" she demanded.

"There is no need to worry about her," Marluxia replied, "Zexion is taking good care of her."

_He BETTER be_, Nadine thought bitterly as Marluxia touched the shackles around her wrists, unlocking them with some kind of magic. He then grabbed Nadine by her wrist and bound them together with a black rope-like thing. Nadine struggled to yank her wrists out of his grip, but her efforts were futile.

"Now come with me," Marluxia said in a smooth, coaxing voice, "my Superior wishes to speak with you." Nadine's blood boiled upon hearing this.

"Never! I will NEVER do what Xemnas asks!" she shouted angrily, successfully ripping her wrists from Marluxia. But before she could attack this disgusting Nobody, he grabbed her and held her against his chest with one arm, forcing his free hand over Nadine's mouth.

"Hush now," he crooned in her ear as she struggled. She didn't have to see his face to know that he was still smirking. "You WILL agree to our demands - that is if your precious Keyblade Master is to live." Nadine froze for a moment, and then struggled, yelling out muffled shouts at Marluxia. Her message was clear, though: "Don't you DARE hurt him!"

Marluxia chuckled. "Don't worry. We'll allow you to meet him soon enough. Now come along. The Superior and your friend are waiting," he said, finally releasing her mouth and grabbing her arm.

"Wait, he wants to see Yuki too?" Nadine asked. Marluxia nodded.

"Yes. It's very important. I think you ladies will be rather surprised at the news he has for you." With that, Marluxia led Nadine out of the room and met Zexion with Yuki (whose wrists were also bound.)

"Nadine!" Yuki cried as she tried to break Zexion's grip, to no avail.

"Come," Zexion said. "We mustn't keep the Superior waiting." With that, the four of them headed for Where Nothing Gathers.

Nadine and Yuki couldn't help feeling nervous, nearly to the point of nausea as they and their captors entered the stark-white room with thirteen thrones, all of different heights.

"Ah, the last wielders of the Keyblade," a deep, serious voice echoed through the huge room. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Nadine and Yuki's eyes went straight to the highest throne, and sure enough, Xemnas was there looking down at them. He leapt from his throne and landed gracefully in the center of the giant Nobody symbol on the round platform. "Marluxia and Zexion, you are dismissed." Marluxia and Zexion nodded and allowed themselves to be swallowed by dark corridors. Nadine and Yuki glared at him, but inside, they were scared out of their minds.

"Yuki and Nadine, am I correct?" Xemnas asked.

"What do you want, you heartless monster?" Yuki demanded. Xemnas ignored the insult and chuckled.

"The last wielders of the Keyblade," he repeated. "I can see there is much too explain."

"Why don't you start with why we're here?" Nadine said angrily. "And what you mean by 'last wielders of the Keyblade'?"

Xemnas nodded slowly and a knife appeared out of nowhere, which he used to cut their bonds. "Very well. It appears that you two know nothing of your past." Yuki didn't reply, because he was right. Yuki didn't have any memories of her life prior to age seven. Nadine, on the other hand, remembered much of her life.

"I do. If you're trying to tell us that we were born here, don't bother. Yuki doesn't remember anything before age seven, but I know that both of us were born in the world Marluxia and Zexion kidnapped us from!"

"True, neither of you come from this world, or any of the nearby worlds, but do you know where your mothers came from?"

Neither girl could reply to this. They had never asked their mothers where they had grown up as girls.

"Wait . . . are you saying our mothers . . ." Yuki's voice trailed off as she realized what Xemnas was saying.

"Yes," Xemnas said with smugness in his voice, "your mothers were born on the Destiny Islands."

"Destiny Islands? But that's where Sora lives!" Nadine cried.

"But, if our mothers escaped to our world, how did you know where to find us?" Yuki asked.

"For a long time, we didn't." A scowl formed on Xemnas's face. "When we learned that these were the women who would bring the last Keyblade wielders into the world, we hunted them down for many months. But they were nowhere to be found." The smirk returned to Xemnas's face. "Recently however, we were notified of your whereabouts and the fates of your mothers. I must say, I was very distraught to hear of your loss, Nadine."

"Oh, bite me!" Nadine snapped, not bothering to ask why he cared at all about her family's death.

Xemnas then turned to Yuki, who glared at him, now assuming that he must've had something to do with her mother's disappearance years ago.

"Yuki," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's such a shame that you lost your memory. I'm sure that you would like to know what happened to your mother." Yuki's confused glare looked a little surprised.

"What are you getting at?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Your mother had something very important to tell you the night she disappeared," Xemnas said. "But she never got the chance. Let's just say . . . the Organization paid her a little visit." Yuki was horrified, now knowing what he was trying to tell her.

"You . . . you . . ." she wanted so badly to curse him out, but the words were caught in her throat.

"How could you?!" Nadine shouted and charged at Xemnas. Xemnas's expression vanished as he gracefully dodged. When Nadine recovered and turned around, he gave her a hard slap across the face, sending her to the floor and nearly knocking her unconscious.

"Nadine!" Yuki cried as she rushed to help her friend. But Xemnas grabbed her and held her back as Zexion appeared out of a dark corridor again and took Yuki.

"Take her back to her cell. I wish to speak with Nadine alone."

Zexion nodded as Yuki continued to struggle.

"Let me go!" she cried angrily, only to have Zexion cover her mouth.

"Don't make this more difficult for yourself," he whispered. "After all, we can bring you both great harm." With that, they vanished into the darkness, leaving Nadine alone with Xemnas.

~.~.~.~

Sorry if it was a little short, but it did serve its purpose. Anyway, we will update soon, so please tune in for the next one!!!

Till then, this is Catalyna Cullen and Vampire Countess, signing off!

Please read and review!!!!! We really appreciate it! :)


	3. Chapter 3:Collision of Fates Pt I

Geez, it's been for-ev-er since we updated, it seems. I had no idea that it would take so long! To all our readers, we truly apologize!!! But hey, we've finally had time to update, despite our hectic-as-heck lives...

Yuki:You're ranting again...

Me:Yeah, yeah...I'm getting to it! *sighs*

Anywho, this chapter is gonna be written by meh, Catalyna Cullen.

Everyone:GET TO IT ALREADY!!!!

Me:Alright, alright, GEEZ!!!!! Seeing as how the oh-so-lovable people in this story *glares* won't leave me alone, here it is:chapter 3.

**Disclaimer**:Neither Vampire Countess, nor Catalyna Cullen, own anything in this fanfiction, except for our OCs, Nadine and Yuki, and any other original terms that we use (ex. The Princess of the Keyblades). Trust us, if we did, would we be writing this?

**Rulers of The Keyblades**

**Chapter Three:**

**Collision of Fates, pt I**

_A couple of days earlier..._

Sora ran out onto the bridge, the one that led to the paopu fruit tree on the small, yet comforting island. _It sure is nice to be home,_ he thought, jumping over the tree and leaning against it, his hands behind his head. The sunset was as bright as ever as they both watched it in silence. He quickly glanced at Riku, who was sitting on the tree, not far from him. _He's been awful quiet lately;even Selphie noticed it...he's been out here alone all day...-- _His thoughts were interrupted as Riku finally spoke.

"Nothing's changed, huh?" Sora looked away and back toward the sunset before answering.

"Nope, nothing will." _Huh, maybe finally being home is kinda a shock to him;it HAS been a long time, and so much has happened in the last 2 years... _Riku smiled softly.

"What a small world." _Huh, how true that is,_ Riku thought;after all, the whole island surrounded by water--and feeling trapped there--was what had made him want to leave it in the first place.

_If only I hadn't thought that, maybe none of the last 2 years would have happened...--_

"Yeah...but part of one that's much bigger." Riku shook his head, grinning as he did so. _That's just like him...being able to see the better parts of everything._

Sora, on the other hand, thought deeply to himself as he stared into the sunset. _There's just one thing that still kinda puzzles me... _"Say Riku," he said, turning his head to look at Riku, "what do you think it was--the door to the light?" To his surprise, Riku chuckled, and jumped down beside him. Sora turned toward him.

Riku pointed to Sora's chest, right above his heart. "This." Sora stared at him a moment, then looked down where Riku had pointed, placing his palm over his heart.

"This?" Riku nodded.

"Yeah. It's always closer than you think." Sora, after a quick second of thought, grinned widely at him. _Yeah, that sounds right...--_

"Sora!!! Riku!!!" The sound and urgency of Kairi's voice made them both turn toward where her voice was coming from. Kairi came running up to them both, then stopped, resting her hands on her knees and bending over slightly, trying to catch her breath.

_Geez, what' s got her so worked up? _"Hey, what's up?," Sora asked, turning his head slightly. She took another couple of breaths, then finally spoke.

"Look," she said, holding up a clear glass bottle. Inside, there was a note--_with the King's seal?! _Sora thought.

"From the King?," he said, quickly taking the bottle from Kairi's hand, pulling the cork out from the top, and shaking the bottle to get the message out. When he did, he unrolled the piece of parchment, and began reading it aloud, Riku and Kairi looking over his shoulder at the message.

~.~.~.~.~

_Hiya fellas! _

_ How've you been? I hope all of you are alright, especially after all that's happened..._

_ Speaking of which, I have discovered something very important--a letter...from Ansem the Wise. It's been quite a while since it was written;we are certain that he wrote it before he disappeared into the dark realm._

_ I recently found it in the old library that Ansem used in Radiant Garden;apparently it had been hidden very well--and with good reason. What drove me to search for it...--no, I will save that for later. It would be better to give you this news in person._

_ Either way, I have sent Donald and Goofy to your islands to fetch you. They should arrive soon, not long after this letter gets to you, I hope. _

_ I am sorry to have to drag you away from your peaceful lives once again, but...the current circumstances leave me no choice._

_ Though I had hoped to see you under better circumstances, I look forward to seeing all of you again._

_Hoping that you all are well,_

_King Mickey_

_~.~.~.~.~_

They all looked up from the letter, eyebrows raised in curiosity. None of them spoke for a few moments, trying to take it all in.

"...So...," Riku began, but his words cut off just as fast as they had came.

"What are we gonna do?," Kairi asked, shaking her head and frowning slightly.

_ It's not like he gave us a lot of information to go on, _Sora thought, crossing his arms across his chest and frowning deeply. "I guess...we'll just have to wait until Donald and Goofy get here..." He concluded, uncrossing his arms. Riku nodded once in agreement.

"Not much else we can do--" He was cut off by Kairi, as she pointed up into the sky, further down the beach.

"Looks like we won't be waiting long," she stated, as Sora and Riku looked toward where her hand pointed, to see a gummi ship slowly descending down onto the beach.

"I guess not," Sora said, grinning and sprinting down the bridge toward the beach, Riku and Kairi following soon after him.

~.~.~

Nadine slowly rose to her feet, glaring at Xemnas furiously after Zexion disappeared with Yuki in tow. She tried fiercely to break the bonds around her wrists, which had somehow suddenly reappeared. _Not much else I can do...as much as I want to, _she thought, gritting her teeth at the last fact. She was certain now, this was the creep that had taken Yuki's parents from her, as well as she was certain that he probably had something to do with the 'accident' of her own parents' deaths. Xemnas took in her deathglare with a shake of his head and a smirk.

"Why so upset, young Keyblade wielder?" Nadine spat in his direction and narrowed her eyes even further.

"You get your flunkies to kidnap me and my friend, and you wonder why I'm upset?" He laughed at her tone.

"Hahaha, a feisty one, aren't we?"

"I'll ask you again, why did you bring us here?"

_He is REALLY trying my patience..._

He walked slowly around her, staring at her intently, one hand placed on his chin, as if he were deep in thought.

"Hmm...did you know that you are a Keyblade wielder as well?" She raised an eyebrow at him, before quickly returning to the glare that she had been giving him.

"Yeah, you've told me that much...but what about Yuki?"

"Have you ever heard of the legend of the Princess of the Keyblades?" Nadine's look quickly changed to one of confusion.

"The...Princess of...the Keyblades?," she wondered aloud. _What has that got to do with me and Yuki? We never even knew the Organization was real, let alone the Keyblades and their wielders! I mean, I know we've wished for the whole 'Kingdom Hearts world' to be real, but this? _He stopped in front of her, nodding at her.

"Yes, that's right. In order to accomplish our goal, we need the Princess from the legend, as well as the last of the Keyblade wielders..." He trailed off, giving her a minute to process this information.

_No way...that...couldn't be true...could it...?_

"...You mean...me?" He nodded once. She blinked once, twice, then shook her head, glaring at him once again before saying more. "If you think that I'll use the Keyblade that I'm supposed to wield for your cause, you couldn't be more wrong!," she yelled.

Xemnas took a deep breath, let it out slowly, then slowly leaned towards her, glaring. She didn't back down, glaring back just as fiercely...till he surprised her by disappearing into a dark portal behind himself. This only served to anger her even more. "Running away, _Superior_?," she shouted into the air above her, then smirking slightly and shaking her head. "Hah, I should have known."

"--You will soon know that we don't know what it means to 'run away', Nadine," he stated in a low voice, as he appeared behind her. Nadine tried to push herself away from him with her legs, but he had anticipated that;he grabbed her shoulder in a strong grip with his left hand, causing her to wince slightly. "You wanted to know what we're planning with you and your friend?," he said menacingly in her ear. She shivered slightly at his tone, which greatly amused him. He then proceeded to whisper in her ear;she glared at him, then her eyes widened in shock.

"N-no way...that can't be...--"

"Xemnas! Get away from her!!!" Nadine's eyes widened even further at that voice.

_Omigosh, that voice;it couldn't be--_

_ "_Well, well...how _good_ it is to see you, heroes from the realm of light," Xemnas stated with venom, jumping away from Nadine and landing with a spin in front of his own throne.

"The feeling's mutual, let me tell you Xemnas," another familiar voice stated sarcastically. Nadine quickly turned around, and nearly had a heart attack from the shock of who was standing in front of her:

_Sora...Riku...Donald...Goofy! Omigosh!!!_

Sure enough, the Keyblade wielders of the light and the dawn, as well as the other 2 very well-known characters were standing near the entrance to Where Nothing Gathers.

"Looks like the King was right," said Donald, brandishing his wand.

"Yeah, they did revive themselves, a-hyuck," Goofy added, with a slight glare at Xemnas. Nadine couldn't help but smile at the shield-wielding dog (Me:I think that's what Goofy is;if anybody knows WHAT he is exactly, plz pm me with the answer, it would be very much appreciated!). _I always did like Goofy..._

Sora and the others quickly rushed to Nadine's side, Sora cutting through the black rope-like bonds that held her wrists together. The four of them stood in front of Nadine, brandishing their weapons in their battle-ready stances. Nadine realized that they were protecting her from Xemnas, but then her thoughts turned to her friend, the one who was currently god-knows-where in the castle--_alone with Zexion!!!!, _she screamed in her just laughed at them before disappearing into a portal that seemingly swallowed him.

_ "_We need to take her out of here!," Donald said loudly. The others nodded at this, all but Nadine.

"What about Yuki?" They all turned to her. "I can't...No," she said, shaking her head. "I can't leave without her!!!" Riku looked down, then nodded to himself.

"I'll...go and find her." His three companions looked his way, concerned.

"All by yourself?," Goofy inquired. Donald shook his head.

"It's too dangerous to split up in here!" Sora nodded in agreement--but not with who Nadine thought he would.

"Alright Riku, we'll trust her to you." Donald and Goofy let out sounds of surprise, and Nadine just stared at Sora. _He really does trust his friends, _she thought, stepping up to the two Keyblade wielders--_fellow Keyblade wielders,_ she quickly reminded herself. _That's gonna take some getting used to..._

_ "_Please, save my friend, alright?," she said, looking up at Riku. Riku stared at her a second, then nodded confidently.

"Don't worry, I will," he said firmly. Sora then raised a single finger up in front of his face, causing Riku to blink at him.

"And just how are you supposed to do that when you don't even know where she is?," Sora stated, making Riku step back a little, rubbing his arm slightly.

"W-well..."

_He's got a point there..._

Nadine smiled knowingly.

"I know where she is!," she exclaimed, causing all of them to turn to her.

"Then where is she...uh, um...," Sora started, then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, but...we don't know your name." Nadine giggled slightly, _That's just like Sora._ She held out her hand to him, smiling widely.

"I'm Nadine, nice to meet you!," she said. He took her hand and shook it slightly, smiling back at her as he did so.

"Well, I'm Sora," he said, releasing her hand. "This is Donald, Goofy, and Riku," he continued, gesturing to each one of them in turn.

"Well, I hate to interrupt the introductions, but...we do have work to do," Riku stated, all-too-ready to get out of that place. _This place...it just doesn't feel right. _Sora and the others nodded at his words, the smiles fading quickly into looks of determination.

"Yeah, you're right;my friend is probably in a lot of danger at the moment," Nadine stated somberly, hanging her head slightly. Sora placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him.

"Don't worry;Riku will get her out," he said, a quick grin flashing across his face. Nadine nodded.

_Yeah, if Sora and Yuki believe in him, I should too._

"Alright."

"So...where is she?," Goofy asked.

"She's with Zexion;Xemnas told him to keep an eye on her." When they looked at her, bewildered, she flinched back slightly. "What?"

"How...did you know their names...?" Her eyes widened as she realized what she almost did.

_Omigosh...oops....._She quickly regained her composure, answering before they suspected anything. "I-I heard their names when they talked about us." The others relaxed after hearing this. Nadine inwardly sighed with relief.

_That was close....._

"Well, let's not waste any more time. Riku, you can still track them, can't you?," Sora asked. Riku nodded, slightly somber at that fact.

"Yeah, I can, no problem."

"Okay, we'll head out to the ship and wait for you there, Riku," Donald said, Riku nodded again.

"Alright, I'll see you there." They all started out of the 'throne room', Riku and the others heading in separate directions. Nadine gasped, quickly thinking of something she thought Riku should know, and skidded to a halt, the others around her doing the same.

"What are you doing?," Donald shouted.

"Riku!!!" He stopped, looking back at her.

"What?" She grinned widely.

"My friend, her name is Yuki."

~.~.~

Authoress' Note:So what do you guys think? I hate to send Riku all alone to save Yuki, but you'll see why I did so in the next chapter. ^^

Also, I had to do a repost of the chapters (stupid computer XP) so they got reposted. Sorry if it confused anyone!!! :)

Not much of an author's note, but hey, if you have any ideas, questions, comments, or concerns, just pm me or Vampire Countess and let us know!

Till next time, this is Catalyna Cullen, signing off!

Pleas read and review! We really appreciate it!!!


	4. Chapter 4:Collision of Fates Pt II

Wow, it's been so long since I last updated!!! I'm so sorry to the fans of this story;I've been through a lot of crap in these last few months, and Vampire's been busy too. But, seeing as how I'm sitting here with nothing els e better to do today (I just had some blood taken from me for a test, so I really can't do much else), combined with the fact that I've finally smashed the wall of writer's block (yay!!! Victory!!!), I decided I'd try my best to finally update again.

Yuki:You have no life...

Me:Be quiet...*throws chocobo plushie* Here, fetch.

Yuki:Yay!!! Chocobo!!!! *runs off*

Me:*sigh* Anyway, here we go, chapter 4.

**Disclaimer**:Neither Vampire Countess, nor Catalyna Cullen, own anything in this fanfiction, except for our OCs, Nadine and Yuki, and any other original terms that we use (ex. The Princess of the Keyblades). Trust us, if we did, would we be writing this?

**Rulers of the Keyblades**

**Chapter 4:**

**Collision of Fates, Pt II**

Yuki sat on the floor in the cell that Zexion put her in, her head buried in her arms, and her knees pulled up to her chest. She had no idea what the Organization wanted with her or Nadine; hell, she had no idea that any of them were even **real**_!!!_ _It just doesn't add up;how in the world would _we _be Keyblade bearers?And how would they know that we were? _She groaned in frustration;nothing was making sense to her at that point.

Her thoughts were cut short, however, when two more people—_no, not people, Nobodies, _she corrected herself—stepped in through a dark portal. She looked up at them.

"Hmmm...," the first one began, reaching up and starting to pull off his hood, but not before Yuki got up and backed up against the wall. He (or so she guessed) stopped when she did so. "Aaah, don't worry kid;we're not here to hurt you, got it memorized?," he said. She glared a second more, before her eyes widened. _I know that voice..._

"You're...Axel, aren't you?" He chuckled.

"Heh, you're pretty smart;I'd expect nothing less from a Keyblade wielder, let alone a Princess," he stated, throwing back his hood;sure enough, it was the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Yuki looked around in confusion at his words, then pointed to herself.

"You...you don't mean...me, right? I'm not..." she trailed off when he held up a hand.

"Apparently you've got a lot to figure out." He sighed, then his companion continued.

"And she doesn't have a lot of time to do it, does she?," the other one asked Axel. Axel looked over at him, shaking his head.

"Yeah." Yuki looked back and forth between them, before letting out a cry of frustration.

"Then just what the heck am I supposed to do?!," she yelled, though not as loud as she knew she should have. Axel turned his attention back to her, crossing his arms.

"We would explain, but here's definitely **not** the best place. You'd better come with us," he stated, uncrossing his arms, and starting to walk toward her. He stopped just a few feet away from her, when suddenly, another dark portal opened, not far from the cell door. Axel and the other one quickly opened portals of their own, practically running through them, Yuki guessed, to keep from getting caught. Their portals closed just as Zexion stepped through his own. Yuki tried to back up, to get away from him, but she soon discovered that she was already against the wall. She glanced around frantically, having no idea of what to do. _Damn it, now what?,_ she wondered.

Zexion just snickered at her, snapping his fingers as he did so. Suddenly, two Dusks appeared, grabbing Yuki's wrists and holding her up. She struggled in their grip;she hated the way that their touch felt on her skin. She stopped almost immediately when he snapped his fingers once again, and the Dusks slammed her into the wall behind her. She cried out in pain, hanging her head, her hair completely covering her face.

_Oww....that really hurt.....I didn't think that the Dusks were this strong..._

Zexion gently brushed her hair from her face, before taking her chin in his hand, tilting her head up and forcing her to look at him. "Come now, it couldn't have hurt that much. I would think that a Princess would be able to take more than that..." She glared fiercely at him.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?," she asked, laughing slightly. "I'm no Princess...," she murmured, looking at the floor. _Please, I'm far from one...I mean, it's not like I have anyone to protect me or anything...I'm always too busy daydreaming about characters that may or may not be real... _He just laughed.

"No Princess, huh? Well, that's up to me to figure out;whether or not you're the real thing," he told her, making her face him once more. Her eyes widened. "I'm sure this'll be fun, huh?," he questioned her, a look quickly filling his eyes. Yuki flinched away in revulsion.

_This guy is completely nuts..._

Zexion moved away from her, pulling out his Lexicon and turning back toward her. He quickly charged a Fire spell, and fired it at Yuki. Yuki tried to move again, but she couldn't get free of the Dusks' grasp. She closed her eyes, and turned her head away, bracing for the blow...

And just like that, Yuki was dead. Yup, that's right, fried to a crisp.

...JUST KIDDING!!!! (Authoress:Sorry, I couldn't resist...this chapter just seemed like it had such a serious tone that I had to put in something not-so-serious...I love evil suspense!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *clears throat* Ahem. . Anyway...)

...But surprisingly, the blow never came. Yuki opened her eyes a crack, seeing the edges of what looked like a see-through shield. The next thing she knew, the Dusks holding her disappeared in one swift second, and she dropped to the floor, shutting her eyes once again.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Yuki opened her eyes again, _was that directed at me?_ She looked up towards where the voice was coming from, and she gasped, her eyes widening in complete and utter shock. _NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!, _her mind screamed.

_ Is it really.......Riku...? _Her mind wondered. He blinked a couple of times, then slightly smiled at her.

"You must be Yuki."

_It IS Riku_, she quickly realized. He bent down, checking to see if she was alright. She just stared at him. _Wow...so he really is real. But that means...Sora must be here too! Aw man, Nadine's gonna freak when she finds out!!! _

"You okay?," Riku asked, waving a hand in front of her eyes. She jumped, and blinked furiously, shaking her head and smiling at him.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright. Though my back hurts something fierce..., " she said, rubbing her back, wincing as she did so. He sighed in relief.

"Good, you're okay." He stood up, brandishing Way to the Dawn as he did so. She stood up as well, still wincing a little. He looked over his shoulder at Yuki. "Just let me get rid of this creep;then we'll get you out of this place, okay?," he reassured, winking at her before turning back towards Zexion. Zexion just laughed.

"So, the boy from the darkness thinks he can get rid of me?" Zexion smirked, flipping through Lexicon. "Please, you're not worth my time." Riku jumped at him, slashing Zexion with his Keyblade.

"I've gotten rid of you once, and I'm sure I can do it again!" Riku ran towards him, firing Dark Aura shots as he did so. Zexion managed to dodge every one, but the last grazed his side. He grunted, glaring at Riku, then laughed once again.

"Hahaha, you honestly think you can defeat me again? Please," he continued, waving a hand at Riku, "You can't even face your past, let alone me!!!" Riku growled, charging at him. Zexion dodged his furious swing, and he jumped at him again, slashing wildly.

"I...am...not...like...that...anymore!!!," Riku yelled, striking at Zexion with every word. Zexion, however, was just laughing at him.

"Yet it still bothers you!!! You will never get over your past, will you, Riku?," he taunted, then fired a Thunder spell at him. It hit Riku head-on, and it sent him flying into the wall, not far from where Yuki was standing. She looked over to him in alarm.

_He can't...lose to him...No! He has to get up!!!_

Riku shakily tried to stand, before he collapsed to one knee, pointing Way to the Dawn in the ground, leaning on it and panting. _He was never this strong before..._ he thought, looking up at Zexion and glaring. Yuki ran over to him, kneeling beside him.

"Are...are you okay? Is there anything I can do for you?," she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. The moment her hand touched him, however, she gasped, the room around her disappearing in a flash of light.

_ What...what's going on?,_ she wondered, looking around when she finally felt solid ground beneath her. What she saw shocked her, to say the least.

She was at the Altar of Awakening.

* * *

Woot! Finally, another chapter completed!!!

I really hope this chapter didn't completely suck;the fight was pretty short, but please, tell me what you think!!! I also hope that you all enjoyed the brief encounter with Axel...who do you think the 'other one' was?

Till next time, this is Catalyna Cullen, signing off!

All the best to our readers/reviewers! We really appreciate it! :)


	5. Chapter 5:The Paths One Can Take

Okay wonderful readers, surprisingly enough, I've had no writer's block at all today! So, since the ideas are still flowing through my imagination, I figured I'd tie them down.

Yuki:Tie them down?

Me:Well...I...--Look, I don't know!!

Yuki:You rarely do...

Me:Ugh...I know that, but you don't have to point it out!!! *sigh* Anywho, here we go, chapter 5! Hope you all enjoy it!!!

Sidenote:Current Music-Persona 3 OST—It rocks!!! XD

**Disclaimer**:Neither Vampire Countess, nor Catalyna Cullen, own anything in this fanfiction, except for our OCs, Nadine and Yuki, and any other original terms that we use (ex. The Princess of the Keyblades). Trust us, if we did, would we be writing this?

**Rulers of the Keyblades**

**Chapter 5:**

**The Paths One Can Take**

Nadine, Sora, and the others had finally made it to the entrance to the Castle That Never Was, but the way was flooded with Shadow and Neoshadow Heartless, as well as plenty of Dusks. "We need to keep running!," Donald shouted, casting a Blizzard spell at a Nobody in front of him. Sora destroyed yet another Heartless before jumping and slashing a group that had gathered in front of Nadine. He landed in front of her.

"Thanks," Nadine said;Sora nodded at her just before speaking. "What are we gonna do? There's just too many of 'em!" Goofy looked at him after smacking a Neoshadow with his shield.

"I think we'd better high-tail it back to the Gummi Ship!!!" The others looked at him and nodded.

"You're right, we have to get out of here," Sora stated, and they began running again, cutting and blasting a path through the huge crowd of enemies. _It's weird, _Nadine thought, _I know there were a lot of Heartless here, but this is WAY more than I remember...what the heck is going on?! _

Just as she thought that, Nadine felt a sudden jolt shoot through her system. She stopped running, collapsing to her knees, her eyes shutting as if she were in pain. Sora was the first to notice that she had stopped so suddenly, and he skidded to a halt, looking back at her. "Hey, what's—aw man, are you alright?!," he asked, running back to Nadine and kneeling beside her. Donald and Goofy noticed that the others were no longer behind them, and started back towards where Nadine and Sora were. Unfortunately for them, the Dusks and Heartless quickly blocked the way that they came. "Sora!! Nadine!," they both shouted.

Nadine was panting, trying to get up, but she only collapsed to her knees once more. Sora went closer to her. "Are you okay?," he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. The moment his hand connected with her shoulder, her eyes shot open as everything went white.

"Nadine!!!"

_ Woah, _Yuki thought, taking a couple of steps forward. _The Altar of Awakening...never thought I'd see it up close...but how in the world did I get here?, _she wondered, glancing around the place before looking down at the floor. She gasped when she saw what was on it.

On one side of the altar's floor, was a picture of Sora and Riku, each of them holding their Keyblades. Their eyes were closed, almost as if they were sleeping. Opposite them were Yuki and Nadine;Nadine was in a defensive stance, and Yuki was facing away from the others, a sad look in her eyes, her hands clasped over her heart.

She stared at it for a few moments, a million thoughts running through her mind. She had no time to sort through them, however, for a voice interrupted her thoughts.

**The Keyblade...**the voice echoed. "What about the Keyblade?"

Another voice answered. **It is said to hold phenomenal power. **She looked down in thought for a moment, then back up as the first voice began again.

**One legend says its wielder saved the world, while another says that they wrought chaos and ruin upon it... **_What do they mean?_ "I thought the wielder of the Keyblade protects the worlds from the darkness!!!," Yuki yelled to the air around her. The second voice chuckled a bit before speaking again.

**Yes, you are well-informed, but you only know one side. **As the voice echoed out once again, four orbs appeared around her;the first was gray on the outer edges, with white becoming more apparent towards the middle;the second was purely white;the third was swirling with white and gray;the last being completely black.

**The Realm of the Present...****The Realm of Darkness...The Realm of Light...And the Realm of In-Between...****Which one will bring us into our true selves? **The voice questioned Yuki, who looked up, a curious look on her face. "What does this mean?," she asked, looking around as if it would help to figure out what they were trying to tell her. Both voices answered her:

**You have only one choice...choose wisely...** As the voice once again faded, she looked at each of the orbs in turn, thinking intently. She gaze settled on the first one for a moment, and she walked towards it.

She stopped about three feet from the orb, reaching her hand out to it. She could feel a slight aura around the orb. Her fingers were just centimeters from it when she stopped abruptly. She shook her head, pulling her hand back as she did so. _That one...for some reason, it just...just doesn't feel right, _she thought, turning away from the first orb. Her eyes fell on the darkest one, but just as quickly she looked away, unable to take it. _That one....no, that one's obviously not for me;it's much too strong for me to handle, _she thought abruptly, stepping further away from the dark one.

She had been so ready to get away from that one that she hadn't noticed the one she was closest to began to glow. Yuki turned towards the sudden light, shielding her eyes with one hand. When the light faded, she saw which one it was:the third orb, the white mixed with gray. She moved closer to it, staring at it intently. _It is kind of pretty, _she mused, slowly extending her hand towards the orb, until her fingertips brushed the surface. Right as she touched it, it disappeared in a flash of white light. **The Light of Darkness...you have now chosen your path. **Suddenly she heard another voice, one she instantly recognized: "Yuki!!! Are you alright?! Please, answer me!" She gasped, _Riku!!! I almost completely forgot!!!_

** Go now, you are needed. **A double door, the same color as the orb she had chosen, appeared in front of Yuki. She nodded. "Okay, I will." _Somehow, I feel slightly more...confident now..._ she thought to herself as she grabbed the handles on the door, pulling it open and stepping through.

Riku glanced over at the girl who kneeled beside him. "Are...are you okay? Is there anything I can do?," she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. The minute her hand touched him, he felt a sudden warmth quickly flow through him;somehow, she had cast a Cure spell, without even knowing how to, it seemed. He looked up at her face;Yuki's face had gone blank, her gaze seemingly far away.

"...Yuki?," he said gently. "Are you..." He placed a hand on her arm, shaking it slowly. When she didn't answer, he moved closer to her, Way to the Dawn disappearing, and placed his hands on her shoulders, shaking her. "Yuki!!! Are you alright?! Please, answer me!" Suddenly, she jumped, gasping as her eyes came back into focus. He sighed with relief.

"R-riku? What...what happened?," she asked. He shook his head unknowingly.

"That's what I'd like to know." She shook her head.

"N-never mind;we...we just..."

"Need to get out of here," Riku finished, helping her up. "But first," he said, summoning his Keyblade once more, "I hate to run off, but we've got better things to worry about than you, so why don't you just save us all the trouble and get lost?" Zexion laughed once more.

"Ha, you think that I'd let you go that easily?," he laughed harder, doubling over and holding his stomach. "It seems after all that you've been through, you still haven't learned a thing!!!" Riku just glared, pointing Way to the Dawn at Zexion, taking a fighting stance. He didn't hold it long, because his strength waned as he collapsed to his knees once more. He shut his eyes, trying to will himself to get up. Yuki kneeled beside him. _There's no way he can fight him like this;he's already in bad shape, _she thought, seeing Riku's jaw tense up, as if he were in great pain. Zexion stopped laughing, pulling out his Lexicon once more.

"Actually, I think I'll do all of us a favor, and get rid of the Dawn wielder once and for all!," he said, his voice rising as he began to gather a huge Fire spell in front of him. Yuki looked up at the sound, her eyes widening. _Riku can't block something that strong, not in the shape that he's in! _She shut her eyes tightly, looking away._ There's gotta be something I can do!! I can't let this happen!!! _

_**The power is already within you...**_

_Huh? s_he wondered, as a light began to appear in her hand. She opened her eyes, and she looked down. When she saw what was happening, she nodded, though she had not the slightest clue as to what was going on. She closed her hand around the light, standing up as she did so. Riku looked up at her.

_ What the... _

She held out her hand, palm outstretched. Suddenly, the light in her palm flashed, and when it disappeared, something else had appeared in her hand. She grasped it tightly. _No way..._Riku mused, looking down at what had appeared.

_What is she doing wielding a Keyblade?_

The Oblivion Keyblade had appeared in her hands.

When Nadine finally opened her eyes, she was lying on a cold floor. She blinked a couple of times, then raised her head, her eyes widening and her mouth opening silently as she realized where she was.

_I'm...at the Altar of Awakening. _She stood up slowly, laughing slightly to herself. _Well, Xemnas did say I was gonna be a Keyblade wielder, so I was wondering when I'd come here! _She took a few steps toward the middle of the platform, looking around;then she remembered something. _I wonder what picture's on the altar?, _she thought, looking down. When she saw what was on it, her mouth dropped open in shock.

_ What the hell?!_

On one side of the altar's floor, was a picture of Sora and Riku, each of them holding their Keyblades. Their eyes were closed, almost as if they were sleeping. Opposite them were Yuki and Nadine;Nadine was in a defensive stance, and Yuki was facing away from the others, a sad look in her eyes, her hands clasped over her heart.

Nadine placed a hand on her forehead. _This is nuts! What the hell are me and Yuki doing on this thing?! Hell, what are Sora and Riku doing on it with us??? _She never had time to think this out, for a voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

**The Keyblade...**the voice echoed loudly.

"What about the Keyblade?"

Another voice answered. **It is said to hold phenomenal power. **She looked down in thought for a moment, then back up as the first voice began again.

**One legend says its wielder saved the world, while another says that they wrought chaos and ruin upon it... **_What are they talking about? _"I thought Sora and the other wielders of the Keyblade protect the worlds from the darkness!!!," Nadine shouted at the voice. _There's just no way a Keyblade wielder could destroy the worlds......could they...? _The second voice chuckled a bit before speaking again.

**Yes, you are well-informed, but you only know one side. **As the voice echoed out once again, four orbs appeared around her;the first was gray on the outer edges, with white becoming more apparent towards the middle;the second was purely white;the third was swirling with white and gray;the last being completely black.

**The Realm of the Present...The Realm of Darkness...The Realm of Light...And the Realm of In-Between...Which one will bring us into our true selves? **The voice questioned Nadine, who tilted her head to the side. "What does this mean?," she asked, looking around as if it would help to figure out what they were trying to tell her. Both voices answered her:

**You have only one choice...choose wisely...** As the voice once again faded, she looked at each of the orbs in turn, thinking intently. She gaze settled on the third one for a moment, and she walked towards it.

She stopped about three feet from the orb, reaching her hand out to it. She could feel a slight aura around the orb. Her fingers were just centimeters from it when she stopped abruptly. She shook her head, pulling her hand back as she did so. _That one...for some reason, it just...just doesn't feel right, _she thought, turning away from the first orb. Her eyes fell on the brightest one, but just as quickly she looked away, unable to take it. _That one....no, that one's just not for me;I know it, _she thought abruptly, stepping further away from the dark one.

She had been so ready to get away from that one that she hadn't noticed one of them, the one she was closest to, began to glow. Yuki turned towards the sudden light, shielding her eyes with one hand. When the light faded, she saw which one it was:the first orb, the gray on the outer edges, with the white near the middle She moved closer to it, staring at it intently. _It is pretty cool-looking,_ she mused, slowly extending her hand towards the orb, until her fingertips brushed the surface. Right as she touched it, it disappeared in a flash of white light. **The Light Betwixt and Between...you have now chosen your path. **Suddenly she heard another voice, one she instantly recognized: "Nadine!!!" _Oh, Sora! Donald, Goofy! I have to get back!!!_

**Go now, you are needed. **A double door, the same color as the orb that she had picked, appeared in front of Nadine. She nodded. "Okay, I will." _I feel slightly...stronger now...I wonder why,_ she thought to herself as she grabbed the handles on the door, pulling it open and stepping through.

_Why did she just collapse?, _Sora wondered to himself, his grip on Nadine's shoulder tightening. He had absolutely no idea what was going on with her. "Nadine!!!," he shouted again, letting his Keyblade disappear and putting his hands on her shoulders, shaking her. He quickly noticed that her eyes were open once more, but her stare was blank. _What the heck is going on?!_

"Sora!!! Look out!!!" Thanks to Donald and Goofy's cries of concern, he quickly looked around to realize that they were completely surrounded. He spun around quickly, putting himself in front of Nadine. He summoned his Keyblade once more as the Heartless and Nobodies started to close in on them.

_NO!!!!!!!!_

Suddenly, a bright light appeared behind Sora. He turned around to see that the light was coming from Nadine. It seemed to be coming from her hands, which were clasped over her heart. Nadine extended her arms in front of her, palms outstretched. The light was gathered in her palm as she closed her right hand over it. Sora, Donald, and Goofy could do nothing but watch in amazement, their eyes widening as they saw what the light in her palm became.

_Woah..._was Sora's first thought.

Nadine was now wielding the Oathkeeper Keyblade.

Whew! 6 pages in one day! I think that's a new record!!!

This chapter sure contained a lot of information, did it not? Or at the very least, did it bring up any questions? I sure hope so! If you have any questions/comments/concerns, please let me know in a review, and I will be sure to answer you! :)

I will update as soon as I can! Till then, this is Catalyna Cullen, signing off!

Please leave a review! We really appreciate it!!!


	6. Chapter 6:The Powers Unleashed & Escape

Geez, it's sure been a while, hasn't it? Well, since I finally have a day off from work (it's such a pain sometimes, I tell you...), I thought I'd get some writing done.

Now I must say, in the last few days...well, scratch that, in the last few WEEKS, I've hit a HUGE wall of writer's block...so forgive me if this chapter isn't up to snuff. But I promise you, dear readers, I SHALL break through the evil writer's block wall! *proceeds to whack the wall with Cloud's Buster Sword*

Anyway, here goes, chapter 6.

Oh, by the way, before I forget, I'm currently taking requests of worlds that you readers would like to see in our story! I already have a few in mind. Please tell me your opinions on them! They matter, believe me. As for the list of worlds I'm currently considering, well, here goes:

Shibuya (The World Ends With You), Spira (Final Fantasy X), The World R:2 (dot hack G.U.), Amestris (Fullmetal Alchemist), Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicles, Iwatodai/Tartarus (Persona 3), Pokemon (not the new ones, but the old ones, in the Kanto region), The Digital World (Digimon), Hyrule (The Legend of Zelda)

That's all of the worlds that I currently want to include in RotK. Oh, and I'm gonna post a poll on my profile page, so please go and vote! Your votes will determine what worlds we put in our story! (And if you think of another series that you think would be good, please message us and let us know!)

Current Music:'Otherworld' from Final Fantasy X.

* * *

**Rulers of the Keyblades**

**Chapter 6:**

**The Powers Unleashed/Escape**

**

* * *

**

Sora's eyes widened when the light finally faded, as he looked at the blade that Nadine now held in her right hand. _...Why is she wielding one of my Keyblades? _Unfortunately, he didn't have much time to contemplate it, as he noticed that she had quickly become surrounded by enemies in every direction.

"Nadine!," he shouted again, starting towards her...but was forced to stop suddenly, when Nadine's eyes shot open. A huge shockwave came from the Oathkeeper Keyblade, knocking all the enemies closest to her against the wall, destroying a good number of them. It knocked Sora, Donald, and Goofy down and across the room a few feet, but Sora quickly recovered, landing on one knee. He looked back up at Nadine, who had taken a defensive stance. _I don't know what's going on with her, but I've got to help her!_ Sora, summoning his Keyblade once more, jumped into the clearing that Nadine had made with her attack, landing behind her. "Let's go!," he yelled, charging at the huge crowd of Nobodies and Heartless.

(Note:insert music 'Those Who Fight Further-Arrange-From Final Fantasy VII' from Dissidia:Final Fantasy in this next scene!)

Nadine rose up off the ground, floating in the air as she began to shoot beams of light from the Oathkeeper, each one hitting an enemy on target. Soon, there were lots of crystal-like hearts floating into the air and disappearing, so many that it looked a little like a cloud to Sora. _Where in the world did she get this power? It's amazing!_

Soon enough, all the enemies—both Heartless and Nobody—had been completely annihilated. Sora let out a quick victory cry, as did Donald and Goofy (who had been battling the enemies as well). Nadine's feet gently touched the ground again, and she sighed in relief. Sora ran up to her.

"How...how in the world...wow!," Sora began, but was at a loss for words. Nadine tilted her head to one side, slightly confused.

"What's up?"

"Are you alright?," Donald asked her as both he and Goofy walked up to her. She shook her head.

"I think...I'm alright...," she said, holding her palms in front of her, looking down at them as she did so. "What...what was...that power?" Sora shook his head;he had been wondering the same thing since the Keyblade that she wielded appeared.

"I...don't know." Goofy walked up to Nadine, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Aw, you worry too much! Her power saved all of us, didn't it, Sora?" Sora looked at him, then to Nadine, then back to Goofy. He grinned.

"Yeah, you're right. She did save us;we'd all been done for without her!" He walked toward Nadine, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Now, how's about we get back to the Gummi Ship so we can wait for Riku and...heh, what was her name, again?" At his last words, Donald facepalmed, and Nadine and Goofy laughed.

"I think it was Yuki, right, Nadine? A-hyuck," Goofy asked. Nadine nodded.

"Yep, that's the one! And I think you're right;we'd be safer waiting on the ship, anyway." Sora started toward the entrance.

"Well, what are you slowpokes waiting for? Let's get going!" They all nodded at him before running after him.

* * *

"Woah...," Riku wondered out loud, his eyes wide at the Keyblade that was now in Yuki's possession. The Oblivion glowed with an aura..._an aura of...Darkness? Wait, I sense Light in it too...where did she get that power? _he thought, slowly rising to his feet, though he did stagger a bit. _I'm in no shape to fight Zexion off...maybe that power she holds—no. I have to defend her;I promised her friend that I would, _he decided, limping quickly in front of Yuki.

"Stand back, let me handle this creep." Zexion burst out laughing at this.

"You? Handle me? Ha, you can barely handle walking, let alone taking me out!" Riku glared, his teeth grinding together as another wave of pain shot through him. _As much as I hate to admit it he's right;I can't handle him like this. _Zexion laughed once more, charging a Blizzaga spell in front of him. Riku fired a few Dark Aura shots at the huge ice block, but they did nothing;they dissipated as they collided with it.

"Say goodbye, Dawn wielder!," Zexion yelled as he unleashed the spell. Riku closed his eyes, holding his Keyblade to shield himself from the blast;he knew better than to try and dodge it, he just wasn't fast enough, being injured and all. _Better to go down fighting, I suppose..._

The next thing Riku heard was a huge shattering noise, coming from about three feet in front of him. He quickly opened his eyes to see shards of ice flying everywhere, Yuki on one knee in front of him, her head bowed, and her blade to the ground, as if she had just slashed something. His eyes widened as he realized that she had stopped Zexion's spell, blocking it completely.

Zexion's eyes widened as well, and he took a step backward, his mouth open in awe. "Her powers...are amazing. No wonder we were ordered to kidnap her...," he noted, more to himself than to anyone. Yuki quickly leaped upwards, spinning once in the air before bringing her blade down upon Zexion's shoulder. Zexion yelled out in pain, leaning his head down and grabbing his shoulder. He groaned as her Oblivion glowed menacingly, a beam of Dark energy going from her blade and into Zexion's wound. Riku's eyes widened even more. _What in the world...is she doing to him?_

Zexion's hand slowly reached for her blade and wrenched it out of his shoulder, groaning as he did so. He then jumped backwards, opening a portal behind him. "You won't...*pant* be so lucky...*pant* next time..." he hissed, turning and hi-tailing it into the portal. Riku sighed with relief. _At least he's gone, _he thought, walking towards Yuki.

"Well, now that he's gone, how about we get out of here ourselves?," he asked Yuki, putting a hand on her shoulder. The minute his hand touched her shoulder, she spun around, knocking him to the floor, placing one foot on his chest and pointing her blade at his neck. _What the hell...why is she attacking me? Wait a minute...-_ "What's wrong...with your eyes...," he wondered aloud. When he had finally been able to see them, he saw that her eyes had turned a deep shade of crimson red. "Wait—wait a minute! I'm not here to attack you! I'm here to rescue you, just like your friend asked me to!" Her eyes widened at this.

"My...friend...?" He nodded vehemently.

"Yeah, your friend Nadine. I told her that I'd come and find you, so we could get you out of here..." Slowly, she moved Oblivion away from his neck, taking her foot off his chest. Her eyes returned to their normal color, and her Keyblade disappeared shortly before she collapsed. Riku quickly caught her by the shoulders. _What the hell...was that?_ He quickly put it out of his mind, making a mental note to ask the King about what happened later. _For now, I just need to get you out of here._ Riku gently moved her to his back, hoisting her up, letting Way to the Dawn disappear as he walked out of the cell.

_What have we gotten ourselves into this time?_

* * *

Axel watched Riku carry Yuki out of the dark cell, his companion standing not far from him. "Wow...looks like that Princess holds a lot of power, doesn't she, Axel?" Axel nodded, looking towards him.

"Yeah...that's why we've got to keep her away from the Organization..." His companion nodded.

"Do you think...we should go after her?" Axel shook his head.

"Nah, Sora and the others will take care of her...besides, they now have another Keyblade wielder to help protect her," Axel concluded, turning back towards the monitors, seeing Sora and the others exiting the World That Never Was. _Let's just hope that they'll be able to keep that Princess and her powers in check...if Xemnas gets his hands on her, who knows what he'd be able to do with that power... _Axel and his companion quickly turned when they heard someone else's footsteps approaching, but they relaxed when they saw who it was. The person who had just walked into the room had a Coat on, similar to the Organization's coat, but it was a pure white.

"Oh, it's only you," Axel's companion stated, breathing a sigh of relief. "You need to learn not to sneak around like that so much."

"Yeah, you're likely to give us a heart attack!," Axel laughed, as did his two companions, they couldn't get heart attacks anyway; they didn't have hearts, after all. "Anyway, what do you make of all this, Naminé?" The white-cloaked figure threw back her hood;sure enough, it was Namine, Kairi's Nobody. She shook her head.

"I don't know...all I know is, we have to keep the Princess, as well as that new Keyblade wielder, out of the Organization's hands. They've corrupted enough people." Axel's other companion nodded at her words.

"I agree;that's all we can do for now...," he sighed. Axel put his friend in a headlock, giving him a slight noogie.

"Aw, what's wrong? Itching to get into the action, huh, buddy?" Axel laughed as his friend's hood came off, revealing blonde spikes and blue eyes.

"Yeah, well, we both saw how you looked at that princess, Axel," Roxas noted, and Axel immediately let go of his Keyblade-wielding friend, whacking him on the head. "Oww..."

Naminé just laughed at the two's antics. "Geez...sensitive much, Axel?" Axel just glowered at the both of them, his face quickly becoming red.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, turning back towards the monitors.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Axel..." Roxas said, coming to stand beside his best friend. His words quickly earned him another hit on the head. "Owwww...geez, stop hitting me, would you? Come on, Naminé, tell him to quit hitting me!" She just laughed.

"Well, can't say you didn't earn it, Roxas!" Soon enough, Roxas and Axel joined her in her laughter.

* * *

Woohoo! Finally another chapter done!

I'm really glad that I decided to include that last part with Axel and the others;they make such a great team, don't they? But, why are Axel and Roxas not with the Organization? Are they really out to help Sora and the gang? Or are they planning something else on their own?

Also, what's with Yuki and her powers? How about Nadine? Personally, I really would like to know your theories, so please, share them! I would love to know what you guys think!

We will update again ASAP, so please tune in for the next chapter!

Until then, this is Catalyna Cullen, signing off! ^^

Please R&R!


	7. APOLOGIES CHAPTER

**APOLOGIES! TO ALL MY READERS...**

Hey my readers (not sure if I still have any after my close-to-two-year-hiatus, but whatever lol). I know, I've been terrible and have not uploaded ANYTHING in close to two years.

I know a lot of you guys are probably pissed as shit at me, and I don't blame you.

I do have good news, however...

I WILL FINALLY GET BACK TO WORK ON MY FANFICS!

Yes, I know it's hard to believe, but I FIIIINALLY have a working laptop again. The old one gave me a blue screen of death and I have been unable to write fanfics on a computer for TWO YEARS. I've been handwriting everything! It's killer on my hands T.T

But since I have a new laptop (BRAND new, thank you very much;take my advice and NEVER buy a refurbished laptop...), this means that I will finally get to write again! And post chappies for you guys to read! (Whoever's still wanting to read em, anyway. lol)

I will be updating ALL my stories soon!

Oh, and also...I will be changing my penname to Catalyna Christopher after uploading this (so to any of my previous readers who might be confused:

My old name:**Catalyna Cullen**

My new name:**Catalyna Christopher**

Just so you guys don't get confused. I love you guys and I promise I will be posting ACTUAL chapters within the next couple of weeks! Stay tuned!

-Catalyna Cullen (soon to be Christopher)


End file.
